Battle of the Dinosaurs: Placerias vs. Coelophysis
Battle of the Dinosaurs: Placerias vs. Coelophysis is a 2006 action dinosaur film and the first of three movies in the Dinosaur Battles Franchise. It premiered on September 25. Cast * Emma Grace - Grema * John Varney - Varna * Kerry Aniston - Kenra * Sonia Durkin - Kinia * Laura Hannah - Lauha * Ross Kall - Roska * Adam Ghadr - Ghada * Lara Oak - Oklar * Hayley Ishwood - Ishal * Carlos Ersan - Ersca * Sammy Ash-Dyan - Dyasa * Scott McCord - Dan Kuso * Travis Rosen - Himself * Tyler Yamauchi - Himself * Brian Arnold - Himself * Isaac Caldiero - Himself * Dan Polizzi - Himself * Brandon Mears - Himself * Cameron Ansell - Marucho Marukura * Katie Griffin - Julie Makimoto * Zachary Bennett - Shun Kazami * Julie Lemieux - Runo Misaki * Emilie-Claire Barlow - Alice Gehabich Sequels * Battle of the Dinosaurs: Camarasaurus vs. Ceratosaurus (August 2, 2011) * Battle of the Dinosaurs: Albertosaurus vs. Styracosaurus (September 12, 2012) Events * Indy's Runaway Train Obstacles # Quintuple Steps # Rolling Pin (18 villain fails) # Spinning Bridge (14 villain fails) # Jump Hang (34 villain fails) # Jumping Bars (23 villain fails) # Warped Wall (17 villain fails) # Salmon Ladder (21 villain fails) # Floating Monkey Bars (20 villain fails) # Pipe Slider (6 villain fails) # Spider Rope * Power Tower Chapters * [[Chapter 1: 2006|'Chapter 1: 2006']] * [[Chapter 2: The Triassic Dicynodont|'Chapter 2: The Triassic Dicynodont']] * [[Chapter 3: Breaking Free|'Chapter 3: Breaking Free']] * [[Chapter 4: Rampage|'Chapter 4: Rampage']] * [[Chapter 5: Coelophysis|'Chapter 5: Coelophysis']] * [[Chapter 6: Thugs!|'Chapter 6: Thugs!']] * [[Chapter 7: The Stunt|'Chapter 7: The Stunt']] * [[Chapter 8: Spring Dive|'Chapter 8: Spring Dive']] * [[Chapter 9: Who Will Win?|'Chapter 9: Who Will Win?']] * [[Chapter 10: Triassic Fury|'Chapter 10: Triassic Fury']] * [[Chapter 11: Filming A Dinosaur Battle|'Chapter 11: Filming A Dinosaur Battle']] * [[Chapter 12: The Injured Villain|'Chapter 12: The Injured Villain']] * [[Chapter 13: More Strikes!|'Chapter 13: More Strikes!']] * [[Chapter 14: Dino Duo|'Chapter 14: Dino Duo']] * [[Chapter 15: An Early Exit|'Chapter 15: An Early Exit']] * [[Chapter 16: Out Of Control|'Chapter 16: Out Of Control']] * [[Chapter 17: Kaboom!|'Chapter 17: Kaboom!']] * [[Chapter 18: Stunning News|'Chapter 18: Stunning News']] * [[Chapter 19: A Daring Escape|'Chapter 19: A Daring Escape']] * [[Chapter 20: Postosuchus|'Chapter 20: Postosuchus']] * [[Chapter 21: Chaos In Indianapolis|'Chapter 21: Chaos In Indianapolis']] * [[Chapter 22: A Bakugan's Death|'Chapter 22: A Bakugan's Death']] * [[Chapter 23: The Final Relay Run|'Chapter 23: The Final Relay Run']] * [[Chapter 24: 2 vs. 1|'Chapter 24: 2 vs. 1']] * [[Chapter 25: Bitten To Defeat|'Chapter 25: Bitten To Defeat']] * [[Chapter 26: Death Of A Hybrid Dinosaur|'Chapter 26: Death Of A Hybrid Dinosaur']] * [[Chapter 27: Delivering The Win|'Chapter 27: Delivering The Win']] * [[Chapter 28: The Results Are In|'Chapter 28: The Results Are In']] (War Cry - Social Club Misfits) Results Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Dinosaur Movies Category:2006 Category:Battle of the Dinosaurs: Placerias vs. Coelophysis